The instant invention relates to a novel silyl carbamate. More particularly, the novel carbamate contains only a single hydrogen bonded to the silicon atom and may be represented by the general formula: EQU HSiR.sub.n (O.sub.2 CNR'R").sub.3-n
The literature previously reported silylcarbamates bearing three (3) hydrogens. They are reported in J. Chem. Soc., A(1970) 279 by Gledewell and Rankin as derived from pyrrolidinosilane, diethylaminosilane and dimethylaminosilane. These compositions fail to suggest that single hydrogen bearing silyl carbamates can be prepared. Conversely, the literature previously reported silylcarbamates bearing three (3) hydrocarbon radicals but no silyl hydrogen linkage. Included are dimethylcarbamatotrimethylsilane, bis(dimethylcarbamato)dimethylsilane, and bis(diethylcarbamato)dimethylsilane. Bazant et al., Organosilicon Compounds, Vol. 1, Academic Press, New York, 1965. Again, these compositions fail to suggest that single hydrogen bearing silyl carbamates can be prepared.
Despite these known silyl carbamates bearing either three hydrogens or three hydrocarbon radicals, single hydrocarbon bearing silyl carbamates are unreported in the art. Single hydrogen bearing silyl amines are known in the art. Examples of such hydrogen bearing silyl amines are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,255,348 to Herdle and Kanner.
Insofar as the industry is forever seeking to develop new and useful compounds that possess the potential to open frontiers to new compositions of matter, new utilities and greater efficiencies, the discovery of single hydrogen bearing silyl carbamates represents a technical advance in the art. Furthermore, the reported showing of enhanced hydrosilation reactivity of these novel single hydrogen bearing silyl carbamates over single hydrogen bearing silyl amines opens up a whole new area of utility.